


Black Minors

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt. Unrelated drabbles about Black family members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Callidora Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callidora does everything right.

Callidora had a lot of responsibility as the eldest child. She was actually the heir since she only had two sisters and no brother, something that always disappointed her parents. She was made to be a shining example of what a Black should be.

She was prim and proper. She took care in her looks and made sure her poise was excellent. She was intelligent and a good conversationalist, but she knew when it was time to be seen and not heard. She knew her place in society and studied what she had to do as the heir. She looked after her sisters, Charis and Cedrella. She married a good Pure-blood wizard, Harfang Longbottom, and had two children, a son and a daughter. Just like she was supposed to. She did everything that was expected of her, just like she was supposed to.


	2. Marius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius was different.

Marius was never a normal, happy child. He had one brother and two sisters. He wasn't close to Pollux and Dorea; they were too normal, too Pure-blood. Cassiopeia, though, was at least a little odd as she never married, which wasn't the proper Pure-blood thing to do. Even with that, she pretended Marius didn't exist and was still considered a Black.

Marius, on the other hand, was born a squib, something absolutely horrendous in the wizarding world, especially in an old Pure-blood family like the Blacks. He was disowned and removed from the Black family tree tapestry. He was left in a Muggle orphanage and never adopted.

Marius left when he was eighteen with only a high school diploma. He eventually married another squib and had two children. He was surprised when his youngest child turned out to have magic. Marius guessed he wasn't as done with the magical world as he previous thought.


	3. Cedrella Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedrella made a new family.

As children, Callidora was her not only her older sister, but her best friend. Callidora protected her from some of the harsher realities of being part of a Pure-blood family, and she never thought she'd lose Callidora's support. She thought Callidora's affection was unconditional. She was very wrong.

She didn't follow the normal traditions of the Black family and chose to marry for love. Not only did she marry for love, but she chose to marry Septimus Weasley, a wizard considered a blood traitor by her family. She couldn't help that she fell in love with him, but it didn't stop her sisters and parents turning away from her. She lost her best friend's lover in her desire to be with Septimus.

She was disowned and removed from the Black family tree tapestry. Cedrella was forced to put her family behind her and make a new family with her husband. She lived to see all of her children marry and even met a couple of her grandchildren. Unfortunately, she wouldn't live to meet all of her grandchildren, but she knew she died while having a loving family.


	4. Isla Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla learns how to be happy.

Isla was a Slytherin. She didn't feel like a Slytherin, but then again, the Sorting Hat had wobbled between that house and Ravenclaw. She had a thirst for knowledge and always dove into a new book with amazing zest, a trait she didn't share with any of her siblings.

None of her friends were in the house of the snakes. She knew that you didn't make friends there; you made allies. She was considered odd by her housemates as she didn't hold a lot of the same prejudices. She made friends with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mostly. She even had a Muggle-born friend from Gryffindor.

That alone should have worried her family. What Black befriends Muggle-borns?

In fact, it did worry her family, but nothing they said changed her mind about the path she was going down. It wasn't a surprise when she married Bob Hitchens, the older brother of her one Muggle-born friend and a Muggle himself.

After all, she needed to live for herself, not her family.


	5. Druella Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druella encounters motherhood for the first time.

Druella never thought of herself as the maternal type. In fact, when she first found out she was pregnant, she was frightened. She worried that she wouldn't be the strong maternal force that her child needed, and when she found out she was having a girl, she was even more worried. She needed to be a witch that her daughter could look up to, a witch her daughter would be proud to call 'mother.'

She knew she'd have the help of a nanny house elf, but she wanted to have some say in raising her daughter.

She was alone when she gave birth, Cygnus not wanting to be in the room. Afterwards, when she held her newborn baby girl, she felt nothing but love. And when she whispered, "I shall name you Bellatrix," she could have sworn the baby smiled.


	6. Elladora Blak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elladora finds something to keep herself living.

Elladora was a lonely woman. When her parents died, all she had left were her siblings. One of her brothers died during childhood though, so she was left with one brother and one sister. Isla was disowned so Elladora didn't have her. Phineas was so caught up in running Hogwarts and had so many children, that he didn't have much time for Elladora either.

What made it worse was Elladora never married and had no children. She had no company except for the house elves that served her. 

It probably made her pretty bitter and easy to temper. She couldn't deal with the house elves that outlived their usefulness, that ones that were too old to even carry a tea tray. It was her idea to cut off their heads and mount them on the walls.

After all, what good were they if they couldn't do their duties? It was her only joy in her life.


	7. Cassiopeia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiopeia was a disappointment.

Cassiopeia was the older daughter, the second oldest child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode. She didn't have the pressure of being an heir; all of that fell to Pollux. But with the youngest son disowned and Dorea as the pampered baby, she still had to live up to certain expectations.

And she knew that she didn't. She didn't marry into a prominent Pure-blood family and make good connections. In fact, she didn't marry at all. 

Cassiopeia cared more about having a career that having a family. In fact, she had a very filling position in the Beast Division of the Ministry. She never wanted to have a family, and just focused on her career. She knew she was a disappointment, but ignored the looks she received from her family.


	8. Hester Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hester is very close to her sister, Alexia.

Hester was one of five children. She was particularly close to Alexia as she was the one sibling who was closest to Hester's age. In fact, Hester was only a year older than Alexia. 

When they were young girls, Hester and Alexia chose to share a room. There were more than enough rooms for them to have their own, but they wanted to be in close quarters. They did each other's hair and told each other secrets. They even had their own secret language, a language that not even their other siblings could decipher.

Licorus, their older brother was a bit of a bully. He was the heir and liked to hold it over their heads and deemed himself the most important of the Black children. Alexia and Hester protected each other from him. As long as the other was around, neither one of them could be hurt.

When Hester got to Hogwarts, she was scared. She had never been away from Alexia for such a long period of time and worried about her little sister. At least Licorus was also at Hogwarts so he wouldn't be able to bother Alexia.

Hester was sorted into Slytherin and made friends with a Longbottom boy who had a little brother at home. Like Alexia, his little brother would be coming to Hogwarts next year. Hester and Longbottom bonded over their love for their sibling. 

When Hester went home for the holidays, she told Alexia all about Hogwarts, something Licorus had never done.

Afterwards, Alexia smiled. "I can't wait to go next year."

"Either can I," Hester said.


	9. Licorus Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licorus remembers when his brother was disowned.

Licorus still remembered when his little brother, Eduardus, was disowned. In fact, he'll never forget it. When he went to sleep one night, he had two strict but loving parents, two little sisters and a little brother. When he woke up the next morning, his parents were stoic and he had two sisters. None of them knew what happened to Eduardus, and their parents wouldn't tell them.

It might sound clichéd, but Licorus felt as if he had a hole in his heart where Eduardus had once been. His little brother had always looked up to Licorus, and he felt as if he had let Eduardus down. 

He watched his sisters cling to each other as the result of the tragedy. He vowed silently that he would do everything he could to protect them. He might have failed where Eduardus was concerned, but he wouldn't fail Hester and Alexia.


	10. Lycoris Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lycoris is the middle child as well as the only girl.

Lycoris loved being the middle child, but not as much as she loved being the only girl. She had two brothers and both of them constantly doted on her. 

In some ways, it was hard being the only girl because it made her brothers extremely protective. To them, she was a delicate flower who couldn't do anything for herself. Although that was nice sometimes, Lycoris also craved some independence.

She wanted to wear the clothes she wanted, but both of brothers vetoed outfits they didn't feel were befitting a Pure-blood. She wanted to eat what she wanted or study what she wanted, but her older brother was always hovering over her.

You would think Arcturus would be too busy as he was the heir, but he still looked over her shoulder and questioned every decision she made.

Lycoris sighed. That was life of the only girl in a family.


	11. Pollux Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollux follows through with his duty.

Pollux was betrothed from birth, something he knew not to rebel against because that was what was usually practiced for heirs. Some Pure-bloods were lucky enough to be allowed to marry for love, but they were usually sons that weren't the oldest. Other Pure-blood sons that were allowed to marry for love were lesser known families, not a prominent family like the Blacks.

Pollux meant his future bride, Irma Crabbe, when they were five. His family believed he wouldn't mind the marriage as much if he was at least friends with Irma. They didn't count on the fact that there was no quality in Irma that Pollux found redeemable Even at the young age of five, Pollux knew Irma was a pushy, bitter girl with a cackling laugh that pierced his ears, and she would grow into being a pushy, bitter woman with a cackling laugh that made him wish he was deaf.

But, he'd follow through on his duty as a good heir should.


	12. Phoebe Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe has a secret desire.

Phoebe never married nor had any children. She had two sisters and a brother. (The second brother wasn't spoken of.) 

She wished she could have shared her life with someone, but she wasn't like other witches. She wasn't attracted to wizards. Instead, she preferred the company of a witch, if you know what I mean. And that just wasn't done, not in the 1800s and especially not in a Pure-blood family.

Phoebe would never tell anyone about her secret desires; it might end up with her being arrested if they were discovered. Those desires were unforgivable, and that meant never getting married. 

She would have to settle for being an aunt. They were lovely children and she would love them in a way she would have loved her own children, if she had any.


	13. Lucretia Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia hates Walburga.

Lucretia scowled. She hated Walburga. The woman was an absolute cow, and she couldn't understand how everyone seemed to fall under Walburga's spell.

Ever since childhood, they were never able to get along. What was worse was that they were in the same year at Hogwarts and both sorted into Slytherin. That meant she would have to deal with Walburga day in and day out. Oh the horror that was in store for her!

Lucretia sighed. She knew one day, Walburga would be her sister-in-law. Her brother was betrothed to her. It just seemed so wrong, though. She hated the thought of calling the witch family. It didn't sit right in her stomach. 

She knew she'd have to swallow her resentment about it, though. Orion wasn't thrilled with the marriage either, but he was going into it with his head held high. If he could be brave about it, especially when it was much worse for him, then so could she.


	14. Walburga Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walburga won't stand for Sirius's attitude.

Walburga glared at Sirius. How dare that boy! Why was it so hard for him to follow the rules? Not only was he a _Gryffindor_ , but he also didn't understand his responsibilities as heir. He was too willful, too arrogant. If she had been like that as a child, she would have beaten for her insubordination.

It was Orion's fault. He was too soft on the boys. She had wanted to discipline Sirius in the way she knew how, but Orion wouldn't allow it. _He_ said there were other ways to get through to their sons. Well, they did it Orion's way, and now they had an heir who didn't follow the rules. An heir who though he was too good for the Black family.

She needed to get Sirius to fall in line. She had her work cut out for her, especially since he was friends with a Potter, but she would get through to Sirius. And no one, not even her husband would stand in her way.


	15. Dorea Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorea is a daddy's girl.

Dorea was a total daddy's girl. Maybe it was because she was the youngest. Her father was the youngest child in his family as well, so maybe that was why they were so close. They felt the connection of both being the babies.

The reason didn't really matter, though. 

When she was upset for any reason, she sought out her father instead of her mother. Her father was the warm one out of the couple. He knew just what to say to make Dorea feel better. He knew how to make Dorea left so she forgot whatever ailed her.

When Dorea needed advice, she went to her father. When she fell in love with Charlus, her father was the first person who knew. Although he was protective of her and wanted to know Charlus's intentions, Cygnus saw the love between the pair and gave it his blessing.

And he was happy to do the same thing on their wedding day.


	16. Alphard Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphard feels a kinship towards Sirius.

Alphard watched Sirius sadly. He was so much like Alphard. It couldn't be helped that Alphard felt a sort of kinship for his nephew. 

He knew Sirius wouldn't be able to live up to Walburga's expectations. In fact, Sirius would definitely rebel. He was enough like Alphard that the older man could make that prediction and feel confident in it coming true.

He knew Sirius would most likely end up disowned when he failed to live up to his responsibility and Alphard wanted to make sure Sirius had a chance at a good life.

That was why he had a meeting at Gringotts planned for the following week. He was updating his will a bit, so when he died, a good amount of gold would go to Sirius. The lad deserved every chance he had at happiness, and Alphard hoped it would help him.


	17. Phineas Nigellus Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas after his brother's death.

Six year old Phineas didn't move. He sat on his bed, staring at the plain grey wall. He knew he should be helping with Elladora and Isla, but he just couldn't.

His mind continued running over everything that had happened. His big brother was gone, dead. Phineas swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat.

It had been so painful to watch Sirius disintegrate. Dragon Pox was a brutal disease and left the victim at its mercy. Sirius's death had been drawn out and painful, and Phineas had a front row seat for it.

Phineas had known when Sirius's body had been starting to give up, and although it hurt, Phineas knew it was for the best so Sirius could rest in peace.

The day before, Phineas had snuck into Sirius's room. He had taken his big brother's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "It's okay, Sirius. You can go. Don't be afraid. I'll take care of Elladora and Isla. I promise." He kissed the hand and left as quietly as he came.

This morning, it was announced by their father that Sirius had passed on in the middle of the night. Phineas sniffled, but he resolutely didn't allow the tears to fall. He had to be strong, even if it was only for his sisters.

His mind remembered his vow to Sirius. He needed to take care of them, make sure they were alright. Make sure they understood about Sirius's death.

He got up from his bed and left his room. He had a job to do.


	18. Arcturus Black III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcturus's thoughts when he finds out about Regulus's death.

Arcturus will never forget the day he heard his second grandson was dead. Regulus had shown such promise as a young boy and he was taken away at far too young of an age.

He wondered how Sirius was handling the news. Despite their estrangement in recent years, especially when Regulus joined Sirius at Hogwarts, the two had been extremely close as children. It would be safe to say they had been best friends.

Arcturus remembered talking to Regulus when Sirius first went to school and he admitted he felt as if he had been replaced by a Potter in his brother's life. And when Regulus went to Hogwarts and got sorted into Slytherin, the brothers did their best to avoid each other.

Arcturus shook his head. Maybe he should try to find Sirius, talk to him, and see how he was coping. Then again, if he did that, his daughter-in-law would be furious. Walburga hoped if she acted like Sirius didn't exist, he'd come back in remorse. Arcturus knew better, though. That would never happen. He was happy where he was with Potters.

Arcturus wished his family wasn't so divided, but it really couldn't be helped.


	19. Cygnus Black III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus's thoughts on his daughters, Andromeda in particular.

Cygnus watched his three daughters. He saw how close they were as children and hoped they would continue that closeness when they went to Hogwarts.

His girls were all sorted into Slytherin, but Cygnus watched as they kind of separated a bit. Although Bella and Cissa maintained a close relationship, Meda seemed to go her own way. She didn't hold the same view as their family and was curious about the world around her.

That became more than obvious when she began spending time with a Muggle-born Hufflepuff at the age of 16. It was bad enough she took up with a Hufflepuff, but to know she also was spending time with a Muggle-born...

It was unbelievable and both of her sisters made their anger about the turn of events known. The more they pushed though, the more Meda withdrew from them and the family as a whole.

Cygnus watched all of this sadly, choosing not to step in. He felt that if Bella and Cissa had backed off and allowed Meda to experiment, she would have lost interest in the Muggle-born.

The one quality Meda inherited from the Black legacy was her stubbornness. The more Bella and Cissa made their disgust known, the more she committed herself to the path she was going down.

Cygnus watched all of this. He tried to tell her sisters to leave her alone, but both of them refused to listen to him.

And it was with great sadness that he was forced to disown her when she decided to marry the Muggle-born. He burned her off of the family tapestry with remorse, but there was no other way. It had to be done.


End file.
